


Bouncing Pertly: A Long Fuck

by Tsundere_Icecream



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundere_Icecream/pseuds/Tsundere_Icecream





	Bouncing Pertly: A Long Fuck

John places Sherlock on his belly.

John admires the pale, creamy skin of Sherlock’s lovely spine, the beautiful and pronounced dip of his spine, that flexible, dancer like spine. And then there’s his ass.

Sherlock’s bountiful ass, pale, hairless and smooth, _virgin white_. Particularly pronounced in this position is Sherlock’s glorious ass, plump yet firm, supple yet taut. Utterly ripe and made to be fucked.

 

John wants to be buried in that ass so badly. Wants to fuck fuck deeply into him, overpower him, claim him…

Jesus.

He shakes himself out of his stupor with a start, and clambers onto the bed with rather less dignity than he’d been hoping. His cock, which previously had been rather disinterested in the matter at hand, was now taking a definitive interest in the proceedings, and as he straddles John’s prone form, his breath hitches a bit in his throat.

“Alright, so.” Sherlock puts on his most soothing voice, the deep, rumbly tone that he knows John adores. “I think I’ll just start with your lower back and work my way up. We’ll leave the muscle in question for the end, I think, so you’ll be nice and relaxed.”

John issues a non-committal hum. Sherlock picks u

 

 

“Joh! Joh! Joh-- oh! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!” John’s powerful cock is fucking him too hard, too deep, too fast, for Sherlock to get a full thought out, his brain has long been turned into incoherent mush. “AH! GOD!! Oh! Ah! AHHH!”

John can feel his hips speeding up impossibly further, pistoning into Sherlock’s tight little body with every ounce of intimidating strength he possesses. His feet scrabble against the bedsheets for further leverage, every instinct in his body commanding him to thrust harder, faster, deeper, more… He whimpers and wails as his transport’s demands shatter every coherent thought attempt cock smashed out of him. 

“Yes! I--OH! Oh, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah--” It seems John can no longer speak, but he’s making sharp little punched-out gasps with each of Sherlock’s perfectly-aimed thrusts. “Ah, ah, AH! AH! AH! AH! Ahhhhhhhhh!” John buries his face in the mattress and screams in ecstasy.


End file.
